1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting brackets for chain saws in general and more specifically to a lockable bracket attachable to the tailgate of a pickup truck with the mounting bracket designed especially for the safe storage and transportation of the chain saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art A search was conducted to produce past art patents similar to my invention. To the best of my knowledge, only the following device was found to be relevant:
The patent issued to Harper on Sept. 25, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,176, discloses a security mounting device for a chain saw which is best structured for attachment to a horizontal surface. Although this past art device provides for securing the chain saw against theft, the site of attachment for the mounting device, as suggested in the specification, is either to the flat surface of the bed of a pickup or the floor of the cab. Not only is valuable space occupied in the cab or truck bed, but the naturally soiled condition of the chain saw, caused by oil and gas leaks, makes it an inconvenience to transport the chain saw in the cab of the truck. Also, space is not always readily available for attaching a bracket for chain saw storage in the truck bed. This is especially true when the truck bed is needed for aggregates and often wood. In many cases, the chain saw inserted in the mounting bracket would be difficult to retrieve until the cargo was removed. The Harper patent also does not provide any means for protecting the guide bar and chain from damage if the cargo shifts. If the Harper device were attached to the tailgate of a pickup truck, the guide bar would not only be unprotected but it would also pose a potential hazard to people.
As my chain saw bracket can be mounted in various out-of-way places and both covers the guide bar and secures the chain saw locked with the cutting chain covered, I feel my device provides new and useful benefits for chain saw mounting brackets which are not disclosed or anticipated in the Harper patent and in other past-art patents.